


Only werewolves creep at 5 am

by Hisagi90



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Texts From Last Night, sap talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisagi90/pseuds/Hisagi90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kept looking at each other for a bit longer. Derek was good at it. Just staring and not talking. But Stiles, even half asleep still, was not good at <i>not</i> talking.</p><p>"Seriously, it's 5 am. STOP CREEPIN and START SLEEPIN!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only werewolves creep at 5 am

**Author's Note:**

> Texts From Last Night inspired.  
> (256): Seriously, it's 5am. STOP CREEPIN and START SLEEPIN!

If you thought that being startled by someone you knew was lying next to you in bed could not happen, then you'd be wrong.

That's the decision Stiles decided on when he woke up to find Derek staring at him.

Well not staring, more like looking at him fondly.

Seemingly so deep in thought he didn't even realize that Stiles woke up.

Stiles looked past Derek at his alarm clock that told him it was just a few minutes till 5 am. When he looked back at Derek he was still being stared at.

With his brain still half-asleep it seemed like a good idea to cover Derek's face with the hand that was not somewhere under the blanket.

Derek grunted at the impact and seemed to leave his alone-zone.

"What are you doing, Stiles?"

"Well I wanted to ask you the same."

"I'm doing nothing."

"Yeah, except for staring creepily at me. Do I need to get worried? I honestly didn't want to be killed in my sleep for my father to find my very dead and bloody body."

Derek picked Stiles' hand away and gave him an unimpressed look.

"I was not staring creepily at you."

"Derek," Stiles started exhaustedly, "it is nearly 5 am and you were staring at me sleeping. How is this not creepy?"

Derek just raised an eyebrow. Movement barely visible in the moon light shining in through the windows in Stiles' room.

"Dead silence? Awesome."

They kept looking at each other for a bit longer. Derek was good at it. Just staring and not talking. But Stiles, even half asleep still, was not good at _not_ talking.

"Seriously, it's 5 am. STOP CREEPIN and START SLEEPIN!"

Derek narrowed his eyes and answered after a moment of considering Stiles. "Are you seriously quoting Texts From Last Night at me right now?"

"I am more bothered by the fact that you know Texts From Last Night and know that has been from there."

"You keep reading them with Scott, even over the phone. It stuck."

"Because I told Scott no one would ever be able to use it? Did you do this so I could use it. Did you wait for hours for me to wake up and use it?"

"Do you like that better than me staying up staring at you?"

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times before his brain caught up. "Actually no. No, wait. Both is fucking weird. It'd be both bringing out the sap in you."

"I am no sap."

Stiles chuckled and moved in to kiss Derek on the nose.

"You are my sap and I love you."

"No."

"Rude much?" Stiles pouted and turned around, so his back was to Derek.

It didn't take long before Derek moved in again and put his arms around Stiles' waist.

"I love you too."

Stiles hummed.

"I know. Now go to sleep you creeper."


End file.
